The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode ten: titan showdown
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: titan showdown. Scene cuts to jasiri looking at something as kion walks up to her Kion: hey jasiri. Jasiri looks at kion Jasiri: hey kion. Kion: what's with the book? you join a nerd club or somethin? Jasiri: oh, this? Jasiri closes the book Jasiri: it's private. only i can look at it. Tukio pops up on jasiri's bed's wood trim Tukio: it's a book about all of the good hyenas that died to early. Jasiri flinches at tukio's intelligence Jasiri: how did you know that? Tukio: i saw you reading it one time, and my four year old mind just couldn't resist. Kion: why do you have a book on that anyway? Jasiri: well, it's just, there are other good hyena's out there, and i have no idea if they're still alive. i made this so i could remember the ones that died to early. Kion: i'm guessing you don't know any good hyenas that are still alive. Jasiri: bingo. Tukio: well cmon siri. show us the book. Jasiri sighs Jasiri: i guess since you know about it. Tukio walks up to kion and jasiri and sits down as jasiri shows them the book Kion: hey. some of these hyenas are the ones that scar betrayed when my dad threw him into the fire pit and became king. Jasiri: those are some of my big ones. Tukio: what're you gonna do with the ones that are still alive? Jasiri: same thing different novel. Kion: well we may not find them now, but they'll come up eventually. Tukio: judging by this worlds logic, that's a fair theory. Jasiri: i sure hope so. the good hyenas don't deserve this fate. Kion: don't worry jasiri. we'll find them someday. i just know it. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: if you say so. Kion: sure do. now cmon. let's go play some video games. Jasiri: alright. Tukio: i'm down. Kion, jasiri, and tukio walk off Scene cuts to dogo making a potion in his lair Dogo: this is just perfect. once i stick one of the pride landers with this, they'll be bound to turn into a titan. Janja walks up to dogo Janja: whatya got there dogo? Dogo: this janja, is a titan potion. with it, i can find someone who can turn into a titan, and then make them unlock it. only one problem though. they'll be working for me. Janja: that's actually really clever. Dogo: sure is. only problem with the plan is that i don't know anyone with a titan aura. Janja: didn't you say that tukio could read aura's? maybe we can use that to our advantage. Dogo: that's what i was thinking at first, but then i realized that we can't force read aura's. i'll be right back. Janja: kay. Dogo runs into his computer room and starts researching Dogo: computer. do you know anyone i can use this potion on? Computer: that depends. what potion is it? Dogo: it's a titan potion. and i need someone with titan blood in order to use it properly. Computer: researching candidates for titan potions. The computer begins reseaching Dogo: once i get this plan up and running kion and the guard won't know what hit them. The computer finishes it's research Computer: the quickest match has been found. Dogo: well bring it up then. The computer shows a picture of jasiri Dogo: jasiri. perfect. janja! Janja runs into the room Janja: yes master dogo? Dogo: i've found a match to the titan serum. i'm running out to get jasiri. don't let anyone in here. Janja: you can count on it. Dogo runs off and janja walks over to dogo's computer Janja: let's see what this baby has in store. Scene cuts to dogo sneaking into the pride lands Dogo: let's see jasiri avoid me now. Dogo sneaks up to the lair and up to jasiri's bed Dogo: nighty night. Dogo knocks jasiri out and then wraps her in her blanket and then runs back to the outlands Dogo: this has been a sinch working with you jasiri. too bad your blood will be drained as a cause of this. Dogo arrives back in the outlands and then runs back to his lair Janja: ah, boss. you're back. Dogo: that's right janja. and i got the tomboy. Dogo ties jasiri up and puts her on the ground Dogo: wake up jasiri! Jasiri: huh? Jasiri wakes up Jasiri: where am i? Jasiri notices that dogo is in front of him Jasiri: dogo!? Dogo: that's right. and now you'll work for me. Jasiri: what makes you think that? i wouldn't work for you if you were the last clan on earth! Dogo: ah jasiri. it seems you don't get it. i'm not going to give you a choice. i'm going to stick you with this potion. Dogo pulls out the potion Dogo: therefore turning you into a titan, that will only work for me. Jasiri: heck no! you're not sticking that thing in me! and what makes you think i'd let you!? Dogo kicks jasiri in the face making her bleed from her nose Dogo: who said i was giving you an option? Dogo grabs jasiri and sticks her with the potion making her fall asleep Janja: dogo, she just fell asleep. Dogo: she'll wake up in the morning. and when she does, she'll be a fully fledged titan. Janja: i see. becoming your left wing wasn't as bad of an idea as i thought. Dogo: and it's just about to get better. Dogo laughs maniacally Scene cuts to tukio waking up the next morning to find that jasiri is gone Tukio: weird. jasiri was right there last night. Tukio walks over to jasiri's bed Tukio: i wonder where she went. Fuli arrives at the lair Fuli: hey tukio. Tukio: oh. hi fuli. Fuli: have you seen jasiri anywhere? i was going to give her hunting lessons today but she never showed up. Tukio: why does a hyena cub need to hunt? Fuli: she doesn't. but it's always safe to be prepared. Tukio: good point. anyway, i haven't seen her either. though i did just wake up. let's go ask kion. Fuli: alright. Tukio and fuli run off Kion is seen walking by the lair as tukio and fuli run up to him Tukio: hey kion, do you know where jasiri went? Kion: no tukio. can't say i have. hey fuli. Fuli: sup. Kion: why do you ask? Tukio: well when i woke up this morning she wasn't there, so i thought you might know. Kion: sorry guys. if i see her though, i'll tell you. Bunga: yahoo! Kion: huh? Bunga is seen swinging on a vine and sliding off the doorway to the lair Bunga: yo guys! what is up? Tukio: sup bunga. Fuli: hey bunga. Kion: wasup? Kion and bunga fist bump Bunga: yo kion. you wanna go smash kiara's lipgloss? she's off practicing her queen stuff, so she's not here. Kion: as awesome as that would be bunga, we'd probably get caught. Bunga: yeah. good point. A crash is heard from somewhere in the pride lands Fuli: what the heck was that? Tukio: is sounds like somethings happening. Kion: something dangerous. bunga, come with me. we'll round up the rest of the guard. Bunga: right. Kion: fuli, you and tukio go check out the explosion. you're the fastest, so you'll be first to see it. Fuli: yo got it ki. hop on tukio. Tukio: kay. Tukio hops on fuli's back Kion: alright guys. let's head out. Kion and the others head off in their seperate directions Scene cuts to tukio and fuli searching through the pride lands Tukio starts to feel naucious Tukio fuli, is it wrong that i feel like throwing up? Fuli: no, not at all. why do you ask? Tukio: what i should be asking is how you can move at these speeds and not feel sick. Fuli: cheetah logic i guess. Tukio: well do you spot where the destruction's coming from? Fuli: not yet. Fuli spots a titan walking through the pride lands Fuli: there it is! Fuli stops sending tukio off of her back and tukio lands on a tree and then slides down from it Tukio: oh god. Fuli walks over to tukio Fuli: you alright tukio? Tukio: yeah. i think so. Tukio starts to throw up but then swallows it Fuli: maybe i should handle this alone. you stay back here and do some research on that thing. Tukio: sounds good to me. Fuli runs off and tukio sits down Tukio: i guess i might as well study this thing. Tukio starts writing down some info on the titan Tukio: from it's height and trajectory, my closest theory is that we're facing a titan. only problem is that titan's have been extinct for years now. Female voice: in that case they're just getting revived. Tukio: huh? Tukio looks back and sees the cloaked figure standing before him Tukio: you again. The cloaked figure chuckles Scene cuts to fuli running up to the titan Fuli: looks pretty big. might as well hold it off until the others arrive. Fuli runs closer to the titan and then stops in her tracks Fuli: weird. it doesn't look like it wants to hurt anyone. wait a second. is that dogo on top of it? Dogo is seen on the titan's head spotting fuli Dogo: looks like the pride lands fastest wants to play. Dogo slides down to the titan's ear Dogo: titan! there's a cheetah down there that looks like she wants to mess with us. The titan sees fuli running towards them Dogo: why not mess with HER a little bit? The titan picks fuli up Fuli: hey! what the heck is going on here!? and what's this!? Dogo: glad you asked fuli. i made some sort of potion that can turn anyone with a titan aura into a titan. Fuli: a titan. well titan guarded or not, you'd better expect a but kicking out of me! The titan sets fuli down Dogo: i dare to beg to differ. titan! move towards pride rock! The titan runs off Dogo: face it fuli! you and your pathetic friends just aren't strong enough to stop me now! expect some pain here and there! Fuli growls Fuli: i should've known dogo was behind this. i'd better go tell tukio. Fuli runs off Scene cuts to tukio and the cloaked figure with the other lion guard members Tukio: so yeah, riding on fuli's back can be really nausiating. Beshte: can't blame you for thinking that. Kion: she is really fast. Fuli arrives to where the others are Fuli: guys! i got a close glimpse of the thing that's destroying this place, and it appears to be a titan. Ono: a titan? but those have been extinct for centuries. Bunga: maybe they decided to repopulate. Tukio: maybe not bunga. knowing dogo, he obviously did something to get that titan. Cloaked figure: i still wonder who the titan is. from the looks of it, he used someone and turned them into a titan. Fuli: hey. that's just what dogo told me. who are you again? Cloaked figure: my name is classified. even then though, i'd be happy to help you guys. Kion looks at tukio who nods and then looks back at the cloaked figure Kion: well thanks. we could use all the help we can get. Cloaked figure: glad to be of assistance. Bunga: hold up. how can we trust you? you probably don't even know how to fight. The cloaked figure presses bunga against the floor Ono: impressive. The cloaked figure twists bunga's leg Bunga: ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! The cloaked figure gets up and them puts bunga's face up the back end of her cloak The cloaked figure clenches her butt and farts in it for about three seconds Bunga: ah! The cloaked figure lets out another five second long fart Jasiri: i like her already. The cloaked figure drops bunga who rubs his eyes and the cloaked figure looks at him Cloaked figure: still think i'm not capable of fighting? Bunga: not now i don't. bleh. your farts smell like dead. Tukio walks over to the cloaked figure Tukio: that was pretty cool. Cloaked figure: i'm quite skilled. i've been under some dark training. Tukio: yeah. i know what that's like. Cloaked figure: i see. glad i can relate to someone here. now let's get moving. Bunga: hey fuli. i'm willing to take the nausia. Fuli: ya passed it on, huh? Tukio: pretty much, yeah. Kion: alright guys. now our main priority here is to stop that titan. Ono: true. Kion: alright guys. let's do this. The cloaked figure puts on a grapple line Tukio: a grapple line? i think i know what this is for. also, only people who have seen the attack on titan anime will know what these are, as well as get the reference. Cloaked figure: right. now let's get going. Scene cuts to the titan arriving at pride rock Dogo: alright titan. looks like no one's home. let's just break their rock then. Kion: not so fast dogo! Dogo: hmm? Kion and the others are seen running towards dogo Dogo: titan! stomp! The titan stomps infront of kion and the others sending them back Ono: impressive. it seems as if dogo has complete control over the titan. Kion: in that case, we should probably keep our guard. Fuli: so how do we stop a titan exactly? Kion: if i remember from the anime, we have to strike it's neck. but let's strike inbetween just in case. Cloaked figure: right. i'm on it. The cloaked figure uses the grapple line and ziplines up to the titan Cloaked figure:(inside head)alright. just gotta strike near it's neck. Dogo: titan! strike! The titan grabs the cloaked figures grapple line Cloaked figure: what!? Beshte: looks like it's smarter than other titans. Bunga: are they supposed to do that? The titan starts spinning the cloaked figure's grapple line around Cloaked figure: whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Dogo: good. now get rid of her. The titan throws the cloaked figure at the others only for fuli to run up and catch her Fuli: you alright? Cloaked figure: a little. The cloaked figure starts to puke but swallows it as fuli walks over to the others Kion: nice save fuli. Fuli: thanks. Tukio looks at the titan Tukio:(inside head)jasiri's disappearence. the titan form. that's it! Tukio runs closer to the titan Kion: tukio? Tukio: trust me kion. i know what i'm doing. Simba and nala walk outside and see the titan Simba: a titan? interesting. Nala: i sure hope kion and the others are alright. The titan looks at tukio who gets ready to speak up Tukio: jasiri! avenge the good hyenas that died too soon! The titan stops after hearing tukio's words of wisdom Kion: jasiri? is he refering to the titan? Tukio: the grapple line! Cloaked figure: oh, right! Just then a yellow teenage lion zips past them on a grapple line surprising everyone Fuli: who was that? Bunga: no idea, but it looks awesome. The teenage lion zips over to jasiri and dodges her swats Dogo: swift. but not swift enough. Dogo jumps up and attemps to kick the teenage lion only to be kicked to the floor Ono: impressive. Kion: you said it ono. Male voice: i see you've seen her in action. Kion: huh? A lion cub about kion's age is seen behind them and he gives them a peace sign The teenage lion arrives at jasiri's neck and strikes inbetween just barely missing the neck and waking jasiri up Simba: that teenage lion is most impressive. maybe she could assist us. Nala: maybe. The teenage lion smirks Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan